


next time

by danhowellsjeans



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Eye Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: this is the first work i've written for my minecraft story which i will keep my cute secret but may release works for in the future explaining more <3
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Reincarnation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	next time

“One reason. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just slice this fucking blade across your neck. Send you off to the next world so I don’t have to deal with you for a few more fuckin’ years.”

Their voice was different. Their stance above him, holding their black sword, glinting in the moonlight, was different from how they’d faced any enemy. 

They didn’t look strong. They looked unstable, their red eyes darker than he’d ever seen them.

The smell of blood hung heavy in the air, and though Evan tried desperately to give an answer, the sound of River’s laughter still echoed in his mind. This wasn’t them, but he had no idea who it was. No potion, no poison could cause this.

He thought he’d fixed them. He thought he’d helped them, made them see the beauty in life.

The tears running down their face as they raised their sword made him think  _ maybe.  _   
  
It didn’t matter. He prepared himself for the hit, ready to mourn the loss of all his belongings once again. Prepared for the cold steel of the nether-born metal.

The rattle of bones startled him. He thought...he thought they’d killed all the mobs for miles? Had they spent that long...like this?   
  
River hadn’t heard it. He knew that before he saw them freeze - before they turned with an arrow lodged in their shoulder.   
  
And though they’d been moments from killing him, Evan caught them as they fell, an arrow in their eye. They weren’t screaming. They never did. They’d talked enough already, and though he hadn’t heard them cough, he could see the blood running down their chin.

Instead, they looked up at him with their remaining eye, tears still falling. He could feel them twitching in pain, the blood draining from their wounds. His chest ached as he held them close, his own tears mingling with their blood.

Their form glitched, and he knew he couldn’t save them, even if he’d tried from the moment they fell. He didn’t know if he wanted to save them in this world. Perhaps the next one would be better.

He felt them, with shaky hands, take one of his. They pressed a kiss to it, keeping hold of it as they spoke. Evan knew, in the back of his mind, that these would be the last words they would speak in this world.

“Next time...I’ll start over. Don’t...let me forget. Don’t forgive me…” They coughed, their throat wrecked, “...but please, help me learn. I’m...sorry, honeybee…”

Their form flickered once more before it faded, leaving nothing but their gear. As he felt the first arrow hit him, his only thought was to grab their sword, shimmering with magic. If he had to leave his behind, he’d take theirs instead.

His hand gripped the netherite, and the world went black. Next time. Next time, he’d help. They’d be okay.

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i've written for my minecraft story which i will keep my cute secret but may release works for in the future explaining more <3


End file.
